


Deep in the Belly of a Whale

by pearl_o



Series: Whale-HS-AU [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-28
Updated: 2008-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/pseuds/pearl_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your brother got detention?" Pete said. "What did he do? Did he help that crazy art chick set the fire? Because that was pretty bad-ass."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep in the Belly of a Whale

**Author's Note:**

> For Dira Sudis, because it's not incest.

Mikey had been lying on the front steps of the school with his eyes closed and his iPod on, so when he opened his eyes to see Pete Wentz looming over him, he didn't have any idea how long Pete had been standing there, staring.

He sat up in one quick motion, jerking his earbuds out with one hand. "Hi," he mumbled, not looking at Pete as he crammed his iPod back into his bag.

Pete said, "Hey, Mikey Way," and sat down next to him. His face was all flushed and he was a little sweaty, even though it was kind of chilly outside. Mikey thought he was on, like, the soccer team or something, so maybe he had just gotten out of practice or something. Mikey didn't really get sports himself.

He shoved his hands deeper into the front pocket of his hoodie.

"Whatcha doing?" Pete leaned in towards him a little when he talked. His knee bumped against Mikey's.

"Uh, my brother. He has detention, and I missed the bus, so." Mikey shrugged. "I'm stuck here until he gets out."

"Your brother got detention?" Pete said. "What did he do? Did he help that crazy art chick set the fire? Because that was pretty bad-ass."

"Uh, no. I think he. He didn't dress down for gym class today, I think."

"Oh," said Pete. There was a pause. "That's kind of a lot less cool."

It wasn't said mean, not like he was making fun of Gerard, but just kind of joking, and he grinned up at Mikey like Mikey was part of the joke. Mikey had to grin back.

'Yeah, well," Mikey said. "We're not cool."

"Yeah," said Pete, "me neither."

_Yeah, right_, Mikey thought, but he didn't say it out loud, just tucked his head down to his knees and smiled into them.

"So, you know, I was about to head home, so if you got sick of waiting, I could, you know. Give you a ride, if you wanted."

Mikey went still, his face still pressed against himself, so he couldn't see Pete's face. He didn't think he'd be able to understand Pete's facial expressions any better than his voice, anyway, though. "That would be okay," he said finally. His cheeks felt hot. When he raised his head, Pete was gazing out into the parking lot, but he was still smiling.

"Okay," said Pete. "Okay, let's go."

*****

Pete's car was really ugly and kind of rusty. The inside was full of garbage, napkins and fast food and water bottles. Pete had to clear out the passenger seat for Mikey, throwing a handful of crap into the backseat.

They were kind of quiet in the car. Mikey told Pete his address and Pete said, "Oh, yeah, I know where that is -- I'm only a couple blocks away. Hey, is your house the weird one with the bat designs in the windows?"

"Yeah," Mikey said. Gerard had made them when he was ten, and they had never actually took them down.

"Cool," said Pete. He turned on his tape deck, and Mikey felt himself relax a little with approval when it turned out to be a band he wasn't familiar with, but definitely didn't suck.

Pete parked the car in the front of Mikey's house. He kept his hands on the steering wheel and looked at Mikey out of the corner of his eye. Mikey looked away and fiddled with the strap of his backpack.

"Can I ask you a stupid question?" Pete said, and his voice was kind of quiet.

Mikey looked up. "I guess."

"Are you, um-- Do you actually like guys?" Pete was gazing just at his own fingers now, not at Mikey at all. "I mean, I've seen you around school with the GSA stuff, but I didn't know if that meant anything. Because the whole point is kind of the half-straight part there, so you could just be that. I'm pretty sure it means you won't get pissed at me for asking, at least."

Mikey swallowed. "I'm not pissed."

"Okay," Pete said. He went silent again, waiting.

"I'm not sure-- I'm not sure what I like, actually. I don't know yet. But, um, if you're asking for the reason I think you're asking, I think. Maybe. The answer is probably yes."

Pete's face broke into a smile. Mikey really liked the way it made his eyes crinkle up. "Okay," Pete said to the steering wheel. "Awesome. Okay."

"Yeah," said Mikey. He hesitated for a moment and then leaned over before he could rethink it and kissed Pete with his dry closed mouth, half on the cheek and half on his lips.

"I'll see you later," Mikey said, and he opened the door and got out and walked up his driveway and didn't look back once until he was safe in the house, looking out the blinds. Pete's car sat there another minute and a half before he turned it back on and drove away.

*****

It was another hour and a half before Gerard got home. Mikey was lying on his bed reading the boring-ass novel he had assigned for English class when Gerard flung open the door to their room and launched himself at his bed.

"Jesus, Mikey, it stinks like jizz in here, you pervert," Gerard said.

"Fuck you," Mikey said placidly. He'd only jerked off once, right when Pete left, locking the door and sitting on the edge of the bed and fumbling at his jeans to get his dick out. He closed his eyes and thought about sitting next to Pete in the car and the way he could smell Pete's shampoo and how his neck was really shiny with sweat, like Mikey's lips would slip right over it without even trying. It only took a couple of minutes, and then Mikey cleaned up and got out his homework.

"Fuck _you_," Gerard said, because he really kind of sucked at comebacks. He didn't sound annoyed, though, just ... cheerful. Mikey set down his book and looked over at him.

Gerard was lying on his back, feet flat on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. His face was stretched out into the biggest, dopiest smile ever. It was kind of weird looking, like Gerard's mouth was actually too big to fit his face.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothin'," Gerard said, but his smile might have gotten even wider.

"Hm," Mikey said. "So how come you're home so late? Did you get out, like, an hour ago?"

"Yeah," Gerard said.

"So what did you do that whole time?"

"Nothin'."

"I'm gonna throw something at you, for real, dude."

"Nothing! I just. You know." Gerard turned onto his side, so he was facing Mikey. He was biting his lip. "They let us out of there, and I was leaving, and Lyn was leaving at the same time, and she dropped her pencil and I picked it up for her, and, like, we started talking, and just. You know."

Mikey snickered. "Did you tell her you got detention just so you could sit there and stare at her all afternoon?"

"Shut up."

"Did you show her your sketchbook of creepy stalkerdom?"

"Shut up, Mikey!"

"What about your poetry about how she's your Dark Vampire Queen? I hear girls love that shit."

Gerard sat up. "Mikey! What the fuck, why were you going through my desk again?"

"Dude, no," said Mikey. "You showed it to me when we were drunk on Friday."

"Oh."

"And then you drew a picture of her with, like, a black cape and a red bikini, all going around killing people."

"Oh," Gerard said again. "Yeah, I remember now."

"So what happened?"

"Nothing, just. We just had a really nice talk, you know?" Gerard paused. "And she gave me a hug before she left. And, like, said she'd see me in art third period tomorrow. She wants to see my pastel dragons."

"It sounds like she definitely wants to jump your bones," Mikey said.

"Fuck off," Gerard said, but he was still smiling.

Mikey closed his eyes for a minute, and then opened them again. "So, uh, I." He stopped and coughed, because his voice was cracking a little. "I kissed a guy today."

"Fuck _off_," Gerard cried.

"It was Pete Wentz."

"You're a little shit, you know that?"

"I'm serious," Mikey said. He sat up and pushed his glasses up his nose. "I'm totally serious, Gee."

Gerard stared at him. "You made out with Pete Wentz."

"Well, I didn't make out with him. It was just ... a little kiss. But, um. I think he might want to make out. Sometime. I'm pretty sure."

There was a long pause, and then Gerard said, "Okay."

"Yeah," said Mikey.

"Okay," Gerard said again. "I think I'm gonna do homework now." He got up and headed towards his desk, and then stopped suddenly and veered back in the other direction, till he got to Mikey's bed. He leaned over, wrapping one arm around Mikey suddenly in a fierce half-hug, pressing a kiss into Mikey's hair. Then he stood up again and went back to his desk, sitting down and taking his math book out of his bag.

Mikey laid back down with his novel and read until their mom called them upstairs for dinner.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Get Up, Get Down (The Prom Is For Losers Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/87147) by [prettykitty_aya (words_unravel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_unravel/pseuds/prettykitty_aya)




End file.
